


Force of Nature

by werebeagle



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebeagle/pseuds/werebeagle
Summary: Lovemaking is an art, and everyone does it their own way.// Featuring Unit Bravo.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Detective/Farah Hauville, Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Farah Hauville, Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of the Wayhaven Week 2020, prompt: Thrill.

With Ava it’s unforgettable, it overcomes rationality.

The two of you knock over and break almost everything on your way to the bed; neither could give a damn about it. Nothing is real, outside of your bubble. All that isn’t her, your brain can’t register. It’s as if you’re blind and deaf, and the heat of her mouth working against yours is all your overwhelmed senses can pick up.

It’s hot and moist, firm and demanding, full of hunger and unspoken words.

Her arms envelop you in their warm safety; her tongue pushes against yours with urge. She’s desperate for your touch just as you are for hers, palms running over every inch of skin to cup, grab, feel.

The struggle to your bedroom eventually comes to an end when you reach the destination and fall backwards, landing on the mattress with her body on top of yours. Ava balances herself on both arms, hands planted on each side of your head.

She says nothing, just stops and stares down at you, and her clear eyes are like mirrors. You can see your own reflection through the ink of her widened pupils, burning with lust and longing. You’ve waited for it, yearned for it so much it hurts. And now you belong to each other.

Once she dips in for another kiss, your mind short-circuits. Whilst the intensity of your kisses threatens to melt down the room and swallow you whole, your eyes go half lidded every time you come back for air, as if to check whether this moment could be nothing more than a product of your imagination.

The intimate tangle of arms and legs breaks off, but not for long: you strip each other bare, tugging and pulling hastily until you get rid of any garment, and return to the awaited ministrations.

Then it all gets faster.

Ava straddles your hips, pinning you down. She teases you with a stern look, while her fingers work with the hair tie trapping her golden locks into the usual knot; her glacial stare is rather convincing – not to mention arousing – but the vampire can’t hide the raw emotion oozing from the way her fingers shake helplessly, as though it’s her first time.

At last she gives up and opts to rip the hair tie off instead. Luscious waves pour onto her shoulders, snapping your attention away from her piercing eyes to bask in the view of her bare figure. It’s truly a breathtaking picture. Her body is perfectly sculpted with lean muscles, solid and tight with the exception of the tender swell of breasts that you eagerly cup with your hands.

When she finally bends down, you can feel some of her blonde strands tickling your skin, as well as her warm breath washing over your face. Her lips make contact with the sensitive area behind your ear, sending a rush of blood through your head. A familiar, liquid sensation pools in your womb as she slowly makes her way down, surveying every inch of you with lips and tongue until she comes to a stop in front of her goal. And just like the soldier she is, once she locks the target, she attacks.

She’s almost clumsy at first, due to the prolonged lack of practice, but she picks up her technique surprisingly fast. And once she does, you could swear you’d never known sex until that very moment.

The room spins around you at the way she laps and sucks and rubs, unrelentingly eager to please as if she waited her entire life for this moment, as if there’s something she’s making up for. Perhaps it could be the sin of the lost time, the lonely time, the time spent without you. Yet, as you arch into the pillows and vocalize your enjoyment with full lung power, there’s only one thing you know for certain: her atonement feels heavenly.

Ava’s grip on you is immovable, as though she’s afraid you’ll disappear into thin air if she ever lets go; and the feeling is mutual, though your touch is more tender. Your hands run through the softness of her hair over and over, caressing her, brushing the locks away from her face, guiding her to the perfect rhythm to make you lose your mind until you’re close to that ecstasy.

But you want to go to that place together, and the desire to touch her more intimately is burning you alive. After all, you’ve been wondering for long about how her beautiful face would look like, when lost in pleasure; and you won’t let her go until you’ll see it enough to have it imprinted in your memory.

“Kiss me.”

She doesn’t let you repeat it twice and crawls back up to meet your eye – and your mouth.

Once again, it’s all a tangle of limbs, tongues, souls.

You slide a hand down between her legs, and she breaks the kiss with a gasp. Her eyes look down at you half-lidded as you move your fingers in practiced motions. Her parted lips are as scarlet and plump as yours, and the soft moans that come out are one of the sweetest sounds your ears have ever caught.

You lean in to place a kiss on a bright red cheek, and the contact makes her snap into action.

Pale fingers trace an invisible line running down from your stomach, searching until they find your warmth just like you found hers, and quickly adjust to the same rhythm.

And this is how you get to know one another like you haven’t done before. As you feel each other’s skin, explore each other’s bodies, you slowly become one.

Ava cocks her head to one side and savors your skin once again, pressing her lips in a trail from your jaw to your ear, then slowly down your neck. Every fiery kiss lingers, its steam growing beneath like roots that lengthen and reach out to your core.

Her hand speeds up and you quicken your own pace to match hers, shortness of breath marking the near-end of this round. It becomes a challenge: which one can bring the other to climax first?

Competitive as you both are, you work hard to outdo one another – but to no avail.

In the end, you’re just as victorious as Ava.

She grips you hard, riding her peak at the same time as you approach your own.

“You’re mine,” she growls.

She’s extremely alluring in this disheveled state, you think. Blonde strands stick to her face, neck and shoulders; her skin shimmers as a faint beacon of light flickers over the beads of sweat.

Jolts of electricity blind your sight, and you cling on her for dear life as you come undone, your final wail buried into her shoulder.

“And I’m yours.”

She’s your rock, she’s your mountain.


	2. The Forest

With Nat it’s passionate, slow. It gives you everything and does so gently.

You walk back to her room after an afternoon spent doing research together, and you just know it’s going to happen. The air surrounding the two of you is charged with something different, something liquid and intoxicating; you can’t quite explain it, but it’s there, hanging between your bodies like an invisible thread.

Such realization fully kicks in the moment the door shuts behind you, when Nat doesn’t budge from her spot in the doorway and the sudden proximity makes your head spin. You glance up and see it in the tension burning in her eyes. It’s already begun.

She cups your cheek in a hand as the other moves up to lean against the wall behind you, leaving you deliciously trapped. Her eyes crinkle when she offers you a smile, regarding you like you’re the most precious thing in her world.

Because you are.

When she finally bends down, leaning in to fill the gap, you stand on your tiptoes to meet her halfway.

It's automatic, spontaneous, yet so perfect it feels like part of a design - who knows, perhaps it was really planned.

At first it's mild, almost chaste; your lips press together with nothing but tenderness inspiring the contact. Your fingers reach out for her cropped hair, sinking in its wavy texture. The scent of her shampoo overruns your senses with a familiar comfort; it smells like jasmine and pine trees and brings your mind back to simpler days, when you could spend the entire afternoon searching for pinecones in the woods.

Nat pulls back for a moment and her eyes scan your features in inspection, a sudden worry creasing her forehead.

"Is this all right with you?" She asks, voice hitching with concern.

A genuine smile lights up your face: that's what you love the most about her. She's a gentle soul, through and through.

It’s up to you to take the initiative this time, and your body moves on its own. One teasing fingertip traces over the tip of her nose, down to the defined Cupid’s bow of her lips, a touch as light as feathers. Nat smiles, content with just letting you explore her in freedom.

Then you grab her chin and pull her back in.

Your foreheads press together as you kiss, and you're not sure whether the pulse hammering against your chest belongs to you or her; it does not matter.

Driven by a new confidence, she wraps her arms around your thighs and picks you up, enveloping you in the safest place you know of as she carries you. The journey is brief and leads to the large bed in the middle of the room, soft with an array of fluffy pillows and duvets on it; yet, the moment she places you down on your back, she does so with the amount of care one would reserve to a delicate, expensive porcelain doll.

There’s no mistake in the way she regards you beneath thick lashes, eyes flashing with the simplest, most complicated feeling in existence.

“You are everything I’ve always wanted,” she murmurs, finally removing her jacket and bending a knee over the mattress. You balance yourself on your upper arms and stare at her with affection as she inches closer and holds your face once more, stroking your cheek with a thumb, “And much more.”

Your lips meet again, this time joyfully, fervently, as you tilt your head to deepen the contact. Your hands roam over her shoulders, tugging at the layers of clothing concealing her body from your eager gaze. But the vampire has other plans for this part. 

Nat insists on undressing you first, stopping after removing each garment to stare in awe at the newly exposed skin. Sitting under her quiet scrutiny, you feel a flush creeping across your cheeks.

“You are wonderful,” she whispers in marvel, and you flush all the way up to your ears. You’ve never had someone looking at you the way she does, and the intensity of her gaze is crushing you.

Once it’s your turn, desire has long consumed any ounce of patience you were reserving for this moment, and you peel off her clothes with haste. Nat helps you out, and you suspect she’s just as willing to speed up this part as you are.

Your eyes trail over her bare form, admiring each curve of her lean, yet athletic build. The last flashes of sunlight filter through the lightweight fabric of the curtains, dancing across her tawny skin in tantalizing motions.

Warm hands grab your shoulders gently, driving your attention away from your astonished inspection; and with a firm push, they make you fall back onto the bed.

Her body easily covers yours in its entirety, but it doesn’t feel threatening in the slightest. As you wrap your legs around her hips and your arms around her back, heat engulfs you whole.

As you could easily predict, Nat is far from being inexperienced. You can tell by the way her dexterous hands seems to know all the right spots, long fingers making your toes curl in ecstasy. Or by the way her mouth works on you, pouring fuel on your fire instead of smothering it.

She goes on and on, without taking a break, until you’re left panting, utterly spent. 

Or at least this is what you make her think, before rolling her over and straddling her hips. Now it’s your turn to give back exactly all the pleasure you’ve been so kindly gifted.

Nat falls asleep with her head resting on your chest, her long legs intertwined with yours. You’ve never seen her sleep before. She looks so vulnerable right now, and the sight tugs at your feelings. Still basking in the afterglow, you take in every subtle detail of her sleeping face – from the slight flutter of her long lashes, down to the way her cheek presses onto your bosom.

You can’t help but smile and run a hand through her wavy strands, drawing in a breath. The scent of forest surrounds you once more, and you don’t mind getting used to it.

As your eyes trail over the room, they spot a familiar form you didn’t have the chance to notice earlier. It’s the stuffed rabbit you won at the carnival, peering at you from its cozy spot on a shelf.

A soft chuckle escapes you, and you stifle it before it can wake Nat up.

Happiness bubbles up within your whole being and you close your eyes, ready to follow your girlfriend in a blissful slumber.


	3. The Storm

With Morgan it’s reckless, demanding. It drains your entire being and fills it with electricity.

You’re driving back to the warehouse on a cold Friday evening; the vampire sinking into the passenger seat next to you is busy fidgeting with her lighter. It’s a quiet journey, with only the car radio filling the silence as you navigate the road by the lakeside. The wind blows through the trees outside, and the graying sky announces an impending stormy night.

“Stop this tin can,” she says flatly, out of a sudden. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you.”

From her tone it’s impossible to predict what is afflicting her to the point of wishing to _talk_ , but you do as she says and pull up to an empty, sheltered spot by the lake. The moment you turn to face her, you quickly realize her intentions as a long, playful smile tugs at her lips.

“What’s the matter?” you ask, choosing to play along as you move to turn the radio off.

Morgan cocks her head to one side and a shorter, dark strand falls onto her cheek as she studies your expression. “We haven’t gotten around to trying those back seats yet, have we?”

You bite your lip. There she goes, initiating foreplay with a simple sentence. “Not yet, no.”

“How about _now_?”

You look up at her darkened eyes and that’s all it takes, desire igniting within you at the sight. “Yes,” you agree in a single breath. A promise is a promise, right?

Then, just as a gust of wind puffs against the flank of your car, a sudden thought snaps your attention away from her stormy gaze, reminding you of the potentially compromising situation you’re facing. Even though you chose a concealed spot to park and there doesn’t seem to be another soul around, you’re still in a public area. Are you just going to do it there, in the back of your car?

You meet her eye again, and any hesitation dissolves into thin air. A wicked grin presses onto your face: that’s what she does to you. She makes you reckless.

There’s no need to talk any more.

As soon as the both of you are settled onto the backseats, Morgan grasps at your shirt and yanks you forward in a passionate kiss; you shut your eyes and lose yourself in the moment. She catches you by surprise with her abruptness, but you like it.

Because that’s what she is.

She’s a force of nature, unstoppable like a tidal wave. You can’t stop her, and you don’t wish to.

Her mouth keeps yours trapped until you part to gasp for air. Her hands wander over your body, exposing your skin and making you shiver at the contact; it’s a cold autumn day, after all.

But her fingertips spark with heat as they slide under your shirt and rub up and down, starting from your navel, up to the lines of your abs until they settle on your chest. She traces over the underwire of your bra in agonizingly slow motions, and her teeth tug at your lower lip before diving in for a steamy, open-mouthed kiss that makes you quiver with want.

Deprived of the sight, you blindly grope your way until you find her sides. Your fingers trail over her ribs down to her hips, gliding over the lace edge of her underwear which peeks out the top of her jeans.

Morgan breaks off the kiss and lets out a sharp hiss in response, pure animalistic desire painted across her striking features. Strong hands push you back onto the seat with surprising ease, as if you weigh nothing, and work on the buttons of your pants. Then she tugs at the waistband and pulls down with haste, the sheer force of her action dragging your body along with it.

Once you’re free of the restrictive garment, she grabs your hips and pulls you onto her lap, with your back against her chest and your legs laying over hers. Her lower lip drags leisurely across the side of your neck, up to the sensitive area behind your ear; as she does so, her warm breath prickles your skin and sends a flurry of shivers coursing through you, as sharp as knives yet a thousand times sweeter. Her hands grope your breasts from behind, eliciting louder and louder sounds from you.

It’s a chill day; but inside of that car, with your body pressed against hers, you can no longer feel the cold.

Morgan is feral, a hungry beast ready to devour you whole. And you just _love_ to press her buttons.

You grind your hips down against hers, and her reaction is immediate. She grabs a fistful of your hair and pulls, forcing you to expose the tender skin of your neck to her frenzied mixture of kisses and bites. Sharp teeth graze the surface of your skin, the dangerous sensation drawing a whimper from your lips.

Then she replaces her mouth with a hand, which creeps around your throat just as her lips glide up to hover over your ear.

She whispers in it after nibbling on your earlobe, the contact sending goosebumps all over your skin. “Would you like this?” The pressure around your neck tightens, and you bite back a moan. That’s enough of an answer for her. “Of course you would.”

Morgan parts her legs, and yours along with them; then a hand slides in-between, shifting away the fabric of your underwear to reach your warmest spot.

Your head lolls back over her shoulder and a long, relieved exhale escapes your parted lips. _Finally._

She wastes no more time and picks up the pace, eager to please you and hear just about every sound she can draw from your ecstatic self. Tension builds up quickly inside of you, and in-between a whimper and a pant, you mumble words of praise, encouragement, guidance, until her ego is absolutely sated.

Two fingers of her free hand slide into your mouth, and you promptly suck on them. This brings her such gratification that she rewards you with an even faster, incessant rhythm, and you know you won’t last long.

You gasp and claw at the seat beneath Morgan, legs shaking and back arching at the pleasure building up in your core, until your body can no longer contain it. That’s when her skilled touch makes you crumble, and you call out her name one last time.

Some minutes later, your eyes flutter open at the rumble of a distant thunder.

Condensation sticks to the windows, making it impossible to tell the weather conditions outside.

Looking around, you find Morgan sitting next to you. She placed you down more comfortably onto the seat during your afterglow; and now she’s inspecting your face with a satisfied smile, content with the mess she’s made of you.

Underneath the intense grey of her irises you can see a storm, perilous and uncontrollable. It swallows you into the depths of its might, and you do nothing to fight it. 

That’s what she is, just like a storm.


	4. The Sun

With Farah it’s playful and sweet, it makes you truly feel alive.

It all starts with a game.

It’s a scorching hot summer morning, and you’re taking a break from your combat training. It doesn’t take long before you end up engaging in yet another physical activity, as soon as the right vampire shows up.

Farah chases you down through the hallways of the warehouse, much to Ava’s chagrin. Though you’re certain she’s holding back her true speed for the game’s sake, you don’t hesitate to mock her inability to catch up.

“Stop running!” Her loud voice echoes through an empty corridor. “Just let me love you!” The vampire keeps up the melodramatic act rather convincingly, making you chuckle.

You turn around for the briefest moment and stick your tongue out at her. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

“Is that so? Alright then, I’ll do my damn best!” The light tap of her footsteps quickens its pace and she gains momentum, sprinting towards you. 

You let out a squeal and run faster, darting past another corridor and turning to your right. You spot a door and push it open, too engrossed in the chase to even take notice of your surroundings.

As you look around the room you just inadvertently trapped yourself into, you quickly realize it’s your own bedroom.

But you have little time to mull over your impending defeat: Farah is fast, and she catches up to you within a split second.

“ _Ooooooh_ , so you brought me here? Was this your plan all along? So bold. I like it,” she calls out from the doorway behind you, and you turn to face her.

White rays shine through the window and spill onto the well-lit bedroom; every surface gleams under their touch.

Farah grins widely and takes a step forward; then another one, and another. Her deep amber eyes twinkle with amusement, resembling the ones of a lioness toying with her prey before diving in for the first bite. You make no attempt to move or retreat, utterly enraptured by the vision.

At last she pounces, tackling you to the ground. Her arms are secured around you to make sure the fall doesn’t hurt, and the both of you tumble down in a peal of giggles.

“That was too easy,” she says with a proud smile.

You roll your eyes, panting. “Supernatural advantage. You cheated.”

She grabs your face with a hand and squeezes your cheeks. “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re a sore loser,” she coos pursing her lips. “You’re so cute…”

Her words trail off, and a sudden seriousness spreads onto her features.

You look at each other in silence, now fully aware of the proximity.

Then she leans in.

At first it’s nothing more than a peck, as light as a flutter of wings, perhaps a way to test the waters. You can see the look in her eyes as she parts, badly concealed worry peering through as she studies your reaction. 

You beam and reach out to her, taking her face in your hands with a great deal of care. Her mood is instantly lifted as you kiss; and it gets less and less innocent as you go.

It’s just like a game.

Grabbing her shirt, you lift your head and place a kiss on her neck. Farah snorts a stifled chuckle but keeps you in place, clearly enjoying the contact.

Mischief flickers in your eyes as you part your lips and run your tongue briskly across the skin of her throat, drawing a gasp from the vampire on top of you.

“Eww, you licked me!” she complains, though the big smile on her face clarifies that she’s merely jesting.

Then she furrows her brow and glances down at you, and as she does, you can easily picture a light bulb going off in her head.

“You know what? I want revenge. Payback,” she declares, nodding to herself. From the devilish grin on her face, you have no doubt she’s up to something; and she’s quick to show you exactly what it is.

Farah crawls down your body until her face levels with your navel. Her fingers pinch the waistband of your light cotton shorts, and she stops.

Amber eyes pierce through you with a sudden solemnity as she looks up, asking a silent question, one that you decipher without any effort: _shall we go on?_

You nod with a smile; and as you do, playfulness colors her features again, as bright as the sunrays casting their glow onto your entangled bodies.

“It tickles!” you squeal, reaching out to shove her face away – with no actual intent of doing so.

“Sorry about that, Detective,” she giggles in reply. “I’ll be more careful, promise.” Then she leaves another feathery kiss on your inner thigh, tickling you deliberately.

You squirm and laugh, unable to push her away. “You’ll pay for this- _AH_!”

Farah is no longer speaking. With a firm grip around your thighs, she’s finally having her revenge.

Your moans fill the room as you grind your hips against her. She sweeps her tongue slowly, as though savoring a spoonful of ice cream, building up a pace that makes your eyes roll back in your head.

Tension wells up in your chest, your face, your limbs, stretching out to where her mouth is working. As a familiar tingling sensation builds up within your core, making your toes curl, her grip on you gets firmer, and the rhythm of her tongue quicker, until you can no longer contain the heat.

Your entire body shakes with a final, deafening moan as you reach your climax. Squeezing your eyes shut, you clasp at the hem of your tank top until your racing heart steadies itself.

You pant and open your eyes. Farah is smirking at you, quite satisfied with her prowess.

“Do I win this round?” she asks, wiping a forearm across her mouth.

You quirk an eyebrow, about to form a reply; but a sudden thump of footsteps approaching from a distance interrupts your little game.

Farah presses her index finger against her lips, gesturing you to keep quiet.

The both of you scramble to your feet, snickering. You take her hand and guide her to the bathroom, where a shower will pose the perfect occasion for your own payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on Tumblr @ https://lilacyams.tumblr.com


End file.
